That Reason Why
by Slash Bandit
Summary: [INPROGRESS] With feelings unnoticed and tensions increasing, how will it all clash with Rei's disappearence? [KaiRei][others]
1. Winter Days

Zoutou; Finally! I'm posting my first ficcie! But also, I may not get the second chapter up for a while. Is that a crime?  
  
Kai; Yes.  
  
Zoutou; You know, you can be mean a lot Kai.  
  
Rei; Not all the time though!  
  
Zoutou; sighs True.  
  
Takao; Zoutou does not own Beyblade or any of it's characters. Now, ON WITH THE FICCIE!  
  
Zoutou; Takao! That was my line! -throws a chicken nugget at him-  
  
Takao; -catches the chicken nugget in his mouth and runs off-  
  
Zoutou; I knew I should of used a pepper or something.  
  
  
  
Chapter - 1 Winter Days  
  
Kai sat alone, in front of the fireplace in the hotel room, that cold winter night. Rei watched from afar, keeping a close eye on his captain. Takao and Max had already headed to bed, while Kenny was still typing away on his laptop. Kenny stood up and headed for bed. It was just Rei and his quiet captain now. Silence was broken by the crackling sounds coming from the fire that was spitting out sparks onto the floor. Rei slowly started forward, towards the lone captain. Kai turned his head around to look at Rei. Rei looked into Kai's crimson eyes, that showed no disapproval to Rei moving closer. Rei blinked, covering his beautiful almond colored orbs. Kai turned his head back, to stare at the roaring fire. Rei continued foraward, reaching the couch upon which his captain sat. Rei took the open seat next to him. Kai stared forward, the silence finally broken again.  
  
"Kai?" Rei questioned the team leader. "Is something wrong, Kai?"  
  
Kai turned to Rei, "Everything's alright Rei. I'm fine."  
  
Rei searched through Kai's crimson orbs, sensing a small doubt in them. Rei scooted closer to Kai. Rei put a hand on Kai's shoulder. "Kai," He said in a soft reassuring voice. Kai's eyes slowly started to fill with tears. Rei reached an arm around Kai's waist, pulling him right next to him, pulling Kai's head onto his shoulder. His other arm caressed the top of the older blader's head. Kai sulked heavily into Rei's shoulder as Rei caressed him, trying to calm him.  
  
"Kai, you know. You know you can always, always tell me anything. Just remember, please." Rei kissed Kai's forehead and caressed him again. Kai looked up into the neko-jin's almond colored eyes. He looked carefully into his eyes, seeing they had been filled with care and trust. He smiled to himself and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Rei." Kai walked away from Rei, heading to the bedroom where the others slept peacefully.  
  
Rei wandered after, seeing the fire had dimmed down to one spark. He then headed to the bedroom.  
  
The next morning, Max was the first up. He slipped into the bathroom, now taking his bath. He hummed and squealed as her played with the rubber duck floating across the water. Takao awoke next. He looked around the room, seeing everyone but Max. He went to the bathroom door and knocked on it.  
  
"Come on, Maxie! I need a turn." Takao pointed out. Max drained the water and wrapped himself in a warm fluffy towel. He opened the door. Takao stared at him for a second, blushing slightly. Max smiled and walked into the bedroom, putting on a blue sweater and pants. Takao quickly shower and changed into a warm yellow sweater for the cold winter air. Takao jumped onto the couch and turned on the t.v. Max pounced Takao from behind and giggled, rolling across the floor. He pins Takao to the floor and shouts in victory. Max leaped off Takao and helped him up tonto the couch. Max and Takao put their arms over each other's shoulders as they watched the t.v. together.  
  
A few moments before, Rei woke to the sound of tumbling in the other room. He stood up and looked around, seeing the chief and captain still asleep. He shook Kenny awake.  
  
"I'm gonna make breakfast." Rei says as he pulls out of the room. He goes ti the kitchen and starts cooking up breakfast for everyone. Kenny had showered and dressed into a red sweater and blue pants. He walked into the living room. He sat on the floor and started typing into his laptop 'Dizzy.' Rei sets everything onto the table and called them all to eat. Takao and Max hurried into the kitchen and took their seats. Kenny came in right after, taking his seat and started eating his foor. Rei smiled happily as they ate away at the food. Rei looked around, seeing their captain wasn't there yet. He went to the bedroom and looked, seeing Kai still asleep. Rei kneeled down and crawled over to the sleeping captain. He shook him some. Kai rolled over. Rei pouted some then shook him again. Kai rolled over again, his head facing Rei.  
  
"Come on, Kai. Time to wake up." He licked the tip of Kai's nose and laughed some. Kai stis up and rubs his nose. "Konnichiwa, Kai. You're finally up." He smiled. "It's 9:30. Everyone else is eating." He helps Kai off the bed on the floor. The two head into the kitchen and sit down, beginning to eat what's on their plates. Everyone else stands up, having finished off their plates.  
  
"Great breakfast, Rei" Max and Takao said in unison. Kenny nodded in agreement behind them.  
  
"Thanks, guys." He smiled. He then turned to his plate, then to Kai. Kai sat there slowly eating his food. "Is something wrong with the food, Kai?" Rei asks questioningly, confusement in his eyes. Kai blinked and looked at him.  
  
"No, no. It's great Rei. I'm just thinking about something is all. Sorry to worry you." He smiled lightly and finished off his food. Rei finished his plate, and picked up the other plates. He set the plates and silverware in the sink, and filled it with water and soap. Kai walked off to the bathroom and took his shower. Rei finished cleaning and drying the dishes, as Kai walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, dripping wet. Kai went to change, while Rei took his turn for a shower. Kai walked out of the bedroom, dressed in a black sweater and pants.  
  
"Free day, guys." Kai said as he came out from the bedroom.  
  
"Really? Cool!" Takao and Max bounced then high-fived. They grabbed a jacket and ran out. Kenny put on a heavy coat and walked out, Dizzy under his arms. Rei walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, his hair down, dripping wet.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Rei questioned curiously.  
  
"I gave everyone the day off." Kai answered back. They looked at each other for a moment, both blushing some. Rei turned and headed for the bedroom to change. He walked out in a white fuzzy sweater and dark blue pants. Kai walked out onto the balcony. The snow was falling lightly. Rei slowly followed behind him, then stood next to him quietly. Kai smiled to himself softly.  
  
"Kai." The voice came from Rei. "Since everyone's gone, want to, go somewhere or something?" Rei questioned the older blader. Kai looked at him, a slight blush on his face. He nodded slowly.  
  
"Sure, Rei." He walked off the balcony, Rei trailing beside him. They walked out the door together, heading out to their free day, that one winter morning.  
  
  
  
Zoutou; Well? So far from my friend's that read it. They said they loved it. But, let's see what the reviewers have to say.  
  
Kenny; Hey! How come I'm not mentioned very often in it.  
  
Zoutou; Um...  
  
Rei; Because in this fic, it's mostly Kai and me as the main characters.  
  
Max; Oh, oh! And I'm mentioned in it a lot too! Right?  
  
Takao; Me too, me too!  
  
Zoutou; Yep. That's true. But I hoped you all like the first chapter! I'm gonna be having a lot more chapters coming. RnR! 


	2. Their Day Off

Zoutou: -squeals- I got reviews. I'm so happy! Thank you! At first I thought people might not find the story or anything. But I got reviews. Now, to individually give you thank yous! Rei. -pulls on him- Give me help. -sticks her tongue out at him-  
  
Rei: Fine. -pouts-  
  
**Obscurus Imber**: Thankies so much for adding me. But you know Kai! He's just a cold person who thinks too much.  
  
**devilburns**: Thanks! =) Here's the next chappie!  
  
**Crystal Blaize**: I'm typing the chapter as we speak! Here it is. And thanks. -smiles-  
  
**Neko-Jin-Katerinna**: I'm glad you like it! But here's the next chapter! I wasn't sure if I was gonna write the next one. But now I will!  
  
Zoutou: Yay! Free candy for all! Just don't tell Maxie. -puts a finger to her mouth- Shhh. I took it from him. Now. ONTO THE FICCIE! Since you did such a good job helping me thank people, you get to do the disclaimer, Rei!  
  
Rei: -sticks his tongue out- Zoutou does not own Beyblade, god help us if she did. She only owns her ideas and OC characters.  
  
  
  
Their Day Off  
  
Kai and Rei looked around for something to do on the team's free day. Rei saw Max and Takao heading off to restaurant, while Kai spotted Kenny earlier heading into a library. 'Typical' he thought to himself. Rei was searching around, dragging the older blader behind him. Kai paused then looked at snowmobiles that could be rent. He pulls Rei over to them.  
  
"Ever ridden one before, Rei?"  
  
Rei slowly shook his head. "Nope."  
  
Kai thought for a second. He went over to pay and rents a silver snowmobile with black and red flames across it. He goes over and sit on it, motioning Rei over. Rei goes over to him.  
  
"Hop on." Kai hands him a helmet and puts his on. "Just hold on, and don't let go."  
  
Rei jumped onto the snowmobile, sitting behind Kai. Rei put his arms around Kai's waist as Kai started the snowmobile. Rei held tightly fearing that if he let go, he would fall off, and Kai would disappear from him. Kai gassed the snowmobile and took off down the snow covered streets.  
  
"Thanks, Kai" Rei said still holding around Kai's waist tightly.  
  
"No problem." He replied back to the neko-jin, smiling to himself.  
  
They kept talking as Kai trailed off the street and onto an open area, covered in snow. Kai went over a few large hills, going faster and he closened to each hill. The snowmobile and them would fly in the air as they went over the hills. Rei laughed happily, but still hung on tightly.  
  
"I'm having so much fun," he laughed, then laid his head on Kai's back. He then blinked and looked around. "Kai. It's getting dark now. Maybe we should head back." Kai nodded and turned around. He headed back to the rental stand and the two hopped off, taking their helmets off as well. They both started to walk back to the hotel. It was quiet on the way there, too quiet for Rei's comfort in his mind. Silence broke.  
  
"Hey, Kai."  
  
"Yea?" he turned to the raven haired neko-jin  
  
"Why did you give us all the day off? I mean, it just doesn't seem like you." The boy asked questioningly  
  
"Well," he paused for a moment and looked at the sky putting his finger to his chin. "We haven't had a day off for quite a while. All we've been doing is training. So, I put two and two together and thought now would be a good time."  
  
Rei blinked. "Oh," he said, suprised a bit. "But, thanks again. I had a lot of fun." He smiledd brightly, half lidding his almond eyes.  
  
Kai smiled to himself and blushed a small tint of red. "It was no problem Rei."  
  
They both reached the hotel and walked up to their room. They walked in and saw Takao and Max, sleeping on the blue couch in front of the turned on t.v. Takao was sitting, his head tilted to one side, his cap falling off. Max was laying across Takao's lap, snoring softly, on of his arms falling of the couch. But Kenny. Kenny was no where to be found.  
  
"Wonder where chief is."  
  
Kai just shrugged and walked out onto the balcony, looking over the snow covered city. He leaned over the railing and yawned just slightly,  
  
'Kai has been acting strange lately. Wonder why though.' Rei thought to himself. He just stood there watching the two-toned bluenette stare onto the city.  
  
'Why? Why do I feel different? What's up with me lately? And Rei. Rei' He kept questioning himself in his mind. he closed his eyes, still thinking to himself. 'I feel different when I'm around him. When I'm around everyone else though, I feel my same old self. But, Rei.' He questioning himself over and over hin his mind. He sits down on a bench on the balcony. Rei came over to him, holding two mugs.  
  
Rei blinked some at the bluenette and sighed softly. "Here." He stretched out his arm, holding the mug out to Kai. "Some hot cocoa." Kai blinked at it, then took the cup.  
  
"Thanks, Rei." He sipped at the mug and smiled. Rei laughed a little. Kai just blinked at the neko-jin. "What's so funny?" He tilted his head to one side and sipped his cocoa again.  
  
"I've never really seen you smile is all." He chuckled some and sat next to him on the bench. It began to snow again, winds blowing the flakes in every which direction. Rei shivered a bit and sipped his hot cocoa.  
  
Kai turned his head and blushed some, then sipped his hot cocoa. He shivered just slightly. "I'm going inside now. It's getting a lot colder." With that Kai walked off the balcony and headed to the bedroom. He changed out of his black sweater and pants and into a pair of dark blue boxers. He sat on the long, now empty, floor bed that everyone shared, staring out the window for a while. Rei slowly walked into the bedroo, and looked over at Kai. He blushed slightly at the topless blader, the moonlight shining on him directly. He turned around quickly and quietly changed into a white night-shirt and black boxers and took out the white hair wrap, letting his raven hair flow freely. He took his spot on the floor bed, which was next to Kai's. He slipped underthe covers and closed his eyes.  
  
"Good night, Kai." He said softly aloud.  
  
Kai turned around to look at Rei. He smiled, "good night, Rei." He slipped under the covers himself and closed his eyes, falling asleep.  
  
The next morning, Kai was the first up. He rubbed the sleep from his crimson eyes. He yawned sleepily and stretched. He got up and walked into the living room area. He looked at the coffee table in front of the tv, noticing a note. 'Probably from Chief' he thought to himself. He picks it up and reads it aloud.  
  
_To one of the team,  
  
I'm going away for a while, but to visit my family. I just haven't seen them in a while and they've been hoping to see me soon. I'll be back in a couple of months or so. Sorry it will take so long.  
  
-Chief_  
  
Kai just sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh well. He hasn't seen his family in quite some time." He sets the note back down and goes to take a shower.  
  
Rei wakes up next. He yawns loudly and stretches. (Zoutou: Speaking of stretch. I need a good one. -does so- Kai: Get back to the fic, Zoutou. Zoutou: Oops. Sorry) He stands up and heads for the kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
Max awoke. He looked up at Takao and poked his face. Takao yawned still sleeping. Max sat up and shook Takao. Takao moaned groggily. "Just five more minutes." He fell over. Max frowned and pouted. He pounced Takao and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Wakie wakie, you!" He sound bouncily nad licked Takao's cheek. Takao blinked waking up. He rubbed his face and laughed a bit.  
  
"Morning, Maxie!" He smiled and hugged the overly hyper Max.  
  
Kai walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, his two toned bluenette hair dripping wet. Rei stuck his head out of the kitchen.  
  
"Breakfast'll be ready in a bit guys!" He looked over at the dripping we Kai and blushed a dark red, then went back into the kitchen.  
  
Kai blushed some and headed into the bedroom to changed. He walked out of the bedroom wearing a red sweater and black baggy pants. "Oh. Guys. The chief left for a while to go and visit his family. He should be back in a couple months or so he says." Max and Takao nodded then ran to the bathroom. Takao grabbed the handle of the door first.  
  
"Ha! I beat ya' Maxie!" Takao shouted in victory. Max pouted and sat on the couch as Takao went into the bathroom to take his shower. Kai went over to the kitchen and took out a packet, coffee pot and water to start a pot of coffee. Rei turned around to look at him.  
  
"He, Kai. Good morning." He smiled  
  
"Morning, Rei." Turning his head to look at the raven-haired boy. He smiled and sat down, waiting for his coffee to finish.  
  
Takao walked out of the bathroom then headed to change. Max ran for the bathroom, taking a quick shower then changing.  
  
"YO!" Rei yelled from the kitchen, slightly starting Kai. "Breakfast is ready!" Takao came zipping in and gobbled up his food. Max came in following Takao and took his seat and began eating.  
  
Kai stood up to pour his cup of coffee and sat back down to ear. Rei took his seat between Takao and Kai and began eating.  
  
They all finished around the same time and set their plates in the sink. Rei filled the sink up with water and soap, while Takao and Max ran into the living room, jumping onto the couch and watching the already turned on tv. Kai stood up and walked over to Rei.  
  
"Rei, let me do those. You can go shower." He offered.  
  
Rei blinked, but nodded. "O-ok Kai." He smiles "thanks" He walked out ofthe kitchen, blushing slightly and headed into the bathroom, taking his shower. Kai scrubbed the dishes down and rinsed. Rei finished his shower and changed, as Kai walked out of the kitchen, his hands dripping with soap and water.  
  
"Training Day guys." He wiped off the soap and water from his hands with a rag. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Right, captain!" Takao, Max, and Rei shouted out in unison.  
  
  
  
Zoutou: CHAPTER TWO FINISHED! CHAPTER TWO FINISHED! -bounces around the room squealing. stretches again- Now my arms hurt again.  
  
Takao: -puts an ice pack on Zoutou's shoulders- Hope you enjoyed the chappie. Until the next! RnR please!  
  
Zoutou: -waves- 


	3. Expect the Unexpected

Zoutou: God damn computer. I was typing up this chapter and I was nearly finished. When my brother decided to get on while I was doing dishes. And when he got on. The computer froze! And I didn't get to save it. So now, here I am. Typing up the chapter again. Well actually. I asked Kir to do it. Because I've been moody and have felt like shit. So Kir. Can you please continue? I'm going to bed again. Oh oh oh. And. I'm so sorry for the delay on getting this chapter typed up and uploaded.  
  
Kir: Yeah yeah yeah. Don't worry. I'll do the chapter for you... AGAIN! Zoutou does not own Beyblade, nor any of it's characters. She only owns her ideas. Also. Here are the thanks to you wonderful reviewers.   
  
**devilburns**: Thanks! More coming. In. 1% Beep. 32% Beep. 67% Beep. 98% Beep. 100% BEEP! Downloading complete. Here's the next chappie.  
  
**Bonnie/max/rei**: Yeah. Weird isn't it? Maybe Rei stuck something in Takao's food that made him go loopy or something. Oh well. Thanks. Hope you continue reviewing! =)  
  
**Bey-bygurl**: Thanks. I know. They are so kawaii. n.n I'll try as soon as I can.  
  
**Neko-Jin-Katerina**: Yep yep. It is. Ooo. That's a good idea. Thankies for the suggestion! If I can think hard enough, I could put it in! Let's just hope Writer's Block doesn't return anytime soon. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Obscurus Imber**: Got the idea from my friend. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Crystal Blaize**: Thanks! And here's the update. Let's hope I don't forget to save it.  
  
Kir: Thanks to all for the reviews! Reward for your patronages is a Rei plushie! Now. Onto the fic. Also. Zoutou wanted me to tell you she is sorry for the spelling mistakes in the last chapter. She didn't notice them until she re-read the chapter.  
  
  
  
**Chapter Three**: Expect the Unexpected.  
  
The four walk down into the by the lounge area. There is a whole room, made for beyblade training. It is 'huge.' There's a beystadium, cans, blocks of wood. And for the bladers themselves, they had treadmills, punching bags, and bike (thingers.)   
  
"Oh, wow. It's so big," Max says spinning around getting a good look of the room. "And look. The people from the front desk and lounge can watch people train," he says pointing to the glass wall and door that they had just come through. Max looks around again. "Looks like some other bladers are staying here too."  
  
Takao lifts his head up at the words 'other bladers.' He looks around the room and sees a group of kids gathered around a beystadium. He jumps up and runs over to them. "Hey! Can I cut in!?" He says as the battle happening finishes.  
  
"Sure!" One of the littler bladers yells out.  
  
"Awesome!" Takao says happily. For him, it was good to blade someone other than people he already knew. He readies Dragoon onto his launcher. "Alright! 3.2.1. Let it, RIP!" Takao comes off with a strong launch, and the younger blader nearly as strong.  
  
"Come on, Dragoon!" Takao yells out.  
  
"Go!" The younger blader yells out jumping. The two blades collide into each other. Dragoon sends the other blade to the side of the stadium, but the blade comes back and knocks into Dragoon, throwing him temporarily off balance.  
  
"Not half bad," Takao sneers. "Dragoon!" Dragoon spins faster and smashes into the other blade and grinds into it like a blade sharpener. The other blade goes off balance and flips over, falling out of the stadium.  
  
"Oh!" The little blader cries out and grabs his blade. He smiles some and goes over to Takao and holds out his hand. "Good match," he says with a smile.  
  
"You too, dude," Takao says with a grin and shakes the younger blader's hand. "You'll be a great blader when you get older," Takao comments with re-assurance.  
  
"Ahe." The blader nods. "A-huh. Thanks." He smiles brightly and runs back over to his friends.  
  
Takao goes back over to Rei, Kai, and Max smiling and laughing, his hands behind his head.  
  
"Looks like you had fun," Max says with a grin.  
  
"Max. Wanna battle?" Rei challenges. Max nods.  
  
"Heh heh. Sure!" They both run over to an open beystadium. Takao and Kai follow behind. The two ready their blades.  
  
"Alright then! 3.2.1. Let it, RIP!" Rei and Max yell out and rips their blades off strong. Draciel lands in the middle, Driger circling around him. Driger swoops down and collides into Draciel. The two push against each other, then Draciel moves to the side. Driger goes straight to the side of the stadium.  
  
"Come on, Driger! Don't hold back!" Rei yells out.  
  
"You can take him, Draciel!" Max shouts out with confidence. Driger comes back down to the middle of the stadium and continually slams into Draciel. Draciel rams back into Driger then moves away.  
  
"Urg. DRIGER!" Rei shouts. Driger's bit beast starts to glow green and he appears out of the blade. "Come on, Vulcan Claw!" Driger spins faster and tilts to one side, heading straight for Draciel. Green winds surround the blade and Driger.  
  
"No. DRACIEL!" Max yells. Draciel starts to glow purple. "Viper Wall, Draciel!" Draciel appears out of the green blade. A purple wall appears around Draciel. Driger rams into Draciel, but the wall defends Draciel.  
  
"Rg.. Again, Driger!" Driger rams into Draciel again and breaks the defense wall. He circles around Draciel and rams into him from behind, knocking Draciel off balance.  
  
"No!" Max yells out. Draciel regains balance and sits idley in the middle of the stadium. Driger swoops down and collides into Draciel. The two grind against eachother, pushing one another back and forth. Draciel falls off balance again and flies out of the stadium, returning to his blade. Driger roars out and returns to his blade, then to Rei's hand. Max picks up Draciel.  
  
"Good job, Draciel." He says with a smiles. "You did great." Rei goes over to him.  
  
"Great battle," Rei comments and extends his hand out.  
  
"You two," Max grabs his hand. They hold their arms like an arm wrestle and squeeze tightly then let go.  
  
"Come on, Kai! Let's battle," Takao challenges.  
  
"Alright," Kai replies. They go up to the stadium and ready their blades.  
  
"3.2.1. Let it, RIP!" Kai comes off with a strong launch, but Takao a bit weak. **(A/N: Dragoon must be a bit tired)** The two blades circle around each other then ram into one another. They grind like metal on concrete, sparks flying around. Dranzer moves away and circles quickly around Dragoon then collides into him from behind.  
  
"Come on, Dranzer!"  
  
"Dragoon!" Dragoon falls back a bit, but comes back and smashes into Dranzer. Dranzer falls off balance, but quickly recovers.  
  
"DRANZER!" Dranzer's bit beast starts to glow red. He appears out of the blade. "Go, Dranzer. Volcano Emission!" Dranzer starts to spin quickly and circles around Dragoon.  
  
"DRAGOON!" Takao yells out. Dragoon's blade starts to glow blue."Come on, Dragoon! Hyper Victory Tornado!" Takao yells out with confidence. Dragoon appears out of the blade. His blade starts to spin fast. The two blades ram into each other at the same time, sending each other out of the stadium.  
  
"Woah. Tie!" Max shouts.  
  
Takao and Kai pick up their blades. "Guess we're equally matched. Huh, Kai?" Takao says as her goes over to Kai and holds out his hand.  
  
"Guess so," Kai says with a sneer and shakes Takao's hand. "You've been practicing."  
  
"Heh heh heh. Eyep!" Takao says smiling, a hand behind his head.  
  
Max begins setting up cans. "Let's try evasive maneuvers next." He puts the cans just inches away frm each other, but big enough for each blade to go through them. "I wanna go first." The blonde stands up and stands a foot away from the cans. "3.2.1. Let it, RIP!" Draciel flies off the launcher and onto the ground. He goes straight for the first can then quickly moves to the right and around the second can. Draciel spins around the next can, but nicks **(A/N: sp? o.O)** the side of the next can, tipping it over. "Good try Draciel!" Draciel spins back to Max and returns to his hand.  
  
"My turn." Takao steps up and readies Dragoon on the launcher. "Let's go, Dragoon! Let it, RIP!" Dragoon heads straight for the first can, almost hitting it but dodges to the right of it andthen to the left of the next can. He zig-zags through the rest of the cans and spins around the last one then returns to Takao's hand. "Yea-hea! Great job Dragoon!"  
  
"Alright. I'm up." Kai stands where Takao was. He puts Dranzer on his launcher. "Alright, Dranzer. Let it, RIP!" Dranzer zooms off the launcher towards the first can. She jumps over the first can and spins around the second. **(A/N: Yes. I am making Dranzer a girl in this. So, SUE ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. -coughs- Ahem. Sorry about that. Please don't sue.)** She zig-zags through a couple and jumps over another, then dodges the next going to the right. She finishes, without touching any cans and return's to Kai's hands.  
  
"Guess I'm next." Rei takes Kai's place and readies Driger. "Come on, Driger. Let it, RIP!" Driger comes straight off the launcher, heading towards the first can. He dodges to one side, heading towards the one next to it. He swiftly jumps over it and circles around the next. He dodges left and right around the next couple of cans, then returns to Rei's hands. "Alright, Driger! Great job."  
  
_-----???'s POV-----  
_  
I look up from the magazine I'm reading, sitting on a couch in the lounge. There's a huge line at the sign-up desk, so I decided to read a magazine until the line shortened. I looked over to my right, seeing bladers training in the room. I thought to myself 'I should go in there later.' I suddenly pause and stand up, going over to the glass wall. My eyes fall on the group of bladers, training using cans. I run into the room and immediantly latch on to the raven-haired blader and stick my head next to his.  
  
"Rei! I'm so happy to see you!" I bounced.  
  
_-----Rei's POV-----_  
  
I fall over some as I'm suddenly clung to. I look at the girl's face, hair, clothes. 'Oh no,' I think to myself. 'Not now, not her!'  
  
"Hello, Mao," I reply to her. She nuzzles her head into my neck. I roll my eyes and sigh.  
  
"What are you doing here, Mao?" Max asks her, approaching us.  
  
"I'm taking a vacation away from the White Tigers for a while. We all decided to spend some alone time, so I decided to come here," she puts a finger to her chin. "I think Lee stayed in China. Kiki went to Europe for one reason or another. (A/N: Kiki is Kevin) And Gary. I'm not exactly sure where Gary went." She clings on to me, her arms around my waist. She squeezes me hard. 'Ugh! She's still so obsessive.'   
  
I feel eyes on me, glaring. I turn my head to Kai. He turns his head away. I catch a glimpse of his crimson orbs. My mouth forms a small circle. 'What is that I'm seeing in his eyes? Jealousy?' It was. I saw jealousy in his eyes. I couldn't stand it. I pushed Mao off me, but she immediantly clung to me again. Kai turned and walked out of the room.  
  
_-----Kai's POV-----  
_  
'WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!?' I scream in my head.  
  
Kai! Don't scream. Ow. That hurts so much. Dranzer sqwaks loudly.  
  
'She can't just take him like that!' I yell.  
  
Calm down, Kai. What do you mean Kai?  
  
'What. N-nothing. It's nothing'  
  
Dranzer rolls her eyes at me mentally. Oh, Kai. It seems you have fallen for the kitten and you are jealous of his stalker.  
  
'No! That's not it! That's not it at all!' I retort  
  
Don't lie to me Kai! I know it. You can't stand the thought of Rei being with someone else. Kai. You just have to tell him. Tell him how you feel.  
  
'It's not all that easy Dranzer. It's not.' I sigh loudly.  
  
Take your time, Kai. Just think of the perfect moment. And tell him.  
  
'But. What if.' I get cut off.  
  
Don't say that. I'm sure he'll return it. Don't worry. Dranzer sqwaks softly. I'm going to take a nap now.  
  
'Alright. And Dranzer. No Driger fantasies. Please? I'm still trying to recover from last week.'  
  
Dranzer blushes mentally. Silence takes place.  
  
I sigh loudly and up to the hotel room and sit out on the balcony. The cold winter breeze makes me shiver. I stare out onto the city, then close my eyes to think.  
  
_-----Normal POV-----  
_  
Mao still clings on to Rei. He just sighs loudly and deals with it. 'I hope Kai's alright.' He thinks to himself.  
  
"Is something wrong, Rei?" Mao asks Rei curiously. He blinks and looks at her.  
  
"No, no. Nothings wrong. I'm going to go outside." Rei replies.  
  
"I'll go with you!" Mao shouts. Rei sighs loudly and rolls his eyes. Mao doesn't even notice. She just sticks on her jacket she left in the lounge and wraps her arms around Rei as they walk out of the hotel into town. Rei looks up to the room they are staying in on the seventh floor from the outside.  
  
'Kai,' he thinks to himself. He sighs again. He blinks and suddenly turns back to the room, seeing Kai on the balcony. 'Oh no.'  
  
Kai opens his eyes and looks out onto the city again. He looks down and sees Rei and Mao, walking out of the hotel, Mao still clinging onto his kitten. 'Mine? Did I just say Rei was '_my_' kitten?' He shakes his head. He glares down on the two.  
  
Rei looks up at him. 'He definately sees us,' he notices the glare slightly. But he can't really tell. He slumps down and look to the ground sadly. Mao perks his head up.  
  
"Something's wrong, Rei. I can tell." Mao says with concern. Rei moves from her grip and runs back to the hotel. "Rei? Rei! Wait!" Mao starts chasing after him yelling.  
  
  
  
Kir: We're ending it here. Sorry. Oh, and if you're wondering. Two things in this chapter were supposed to be unexpected. Did you catch them? Try and guess in your reviews. One is completely obvious though, I hope. All will be revealed in the next chapter though!  
  
Zoutou: -moan- Urk. -falls off bed-  
  
Kir: Looks like Zoutou woke up.  
  
Zoutou: -groans- Sorry again for the delay on getting this chapter written and uploaded folks. I hope I didn't make you wait TOO long. But thanks for all the reviews. Keep 'em coming! RnR! -holds up a sign and waves it in the air- DOWN WITH MAO!!!! Rawr -falls back onto bed and falls asleep.-


	4. Disappeared

Zoutou: Hehehe! Time for chapter 4. I don't even know what's going to happen in this chapter. I'm just going to think it as I type. But I have thought out a few parts, and parts in later chapters. OH! And if you're wondering what the unexpected things in chapter three was.  
  
1) Takao and Kai tieing in battle.  
  
2) Mao.  
  
Zoutou: At first the unexpected was only Mao. But, then I thought. How many times has anyone seen Takao beat or tie with Kai? So that was kind of unexpected to see them tie I guess. And also. I'm SOO sorry about the cliffie. Oh. Here are the review thank yous.  
  
jak'idiot: Those too. But it's mostly the ones above -points up- Oh. Mao = Mariah. Anyways. Thanks for reviweing.  
  
Neko-Jin-Katerinna: Weird huh? Never thought Kai would be jealous. Hmm. Anyways. Thanks for the review. Here's your update.  
  
darksaphire: Just see what's gonna happen. Thanks for the review.  
  
Rejiita: Yes. Kai is jealous! Hehehe. He's fun to torture. Thankies for reviewing.  
  
devilburns: -gives a pillow- Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chappie.  
  
Beybygurl: Thanks for adding me to your alert list! Here's the update.  
  
Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: -holds up sign again and waves it in the air- It rocks? -sniff- Thanks so much.  
  
Moonlit Sea: Poor Rei. Having to deal with the pink one. -.-; Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Yueh Kitsune: Here's the update.  
  
Crystal Blaize: Hehe. Sorry for the cliffie. And for the late update. But here it is.  
  
Zoutou: I'm so happy! Thank you all for the reviews. I never thought that I would get so many reviews. I'm glad you like it! And for the people who have been reviewing since my first chapter. You all get a Driger and Dranzer plushie! These people are:  
  
Neko-Jin-Katerina Crystal Blaize devilburns  
  
Zoutou: Thanks so much! Now discl-  
  
Kai: Zou does not own Beyblade, or any of it's characters. She only owns her thoughts, ideas, and plot.  
  
Zoutou: -blink- Wow. That was unexpected. Kai doing the disclaimer without me telling him to. And him calling me Zou. Thanks, Kai! -gives him a cookie and hugs him-  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"speech"  
  
[-Bit-beasts talking-]  
  
.....-----/-----.....  
  
Rei's POV  
  
I run through the doors of the hotel to the elevator. I stop to push the button and wait for the elevator doors to open. My wrist is grabbed onto, and I'm dragged down the hall and back outside.  
  
"Mao, let go of me!" I yell at her as I try wriggling my wrist free of her grasp. She tightens her grip around my wrist, nearly cutting off the circulation to my hand.  
  
"No!" She retorts as she drags me down the street. "Now," she stops but still grasps my wrist. "Why did you run off, Rei?" She asks me with an annoyed, yet confused face. I turn my head from her.  
  
"I. I can't tell you," I reply to her and pull her hand off my wrist and walk off down the street. She looks at me for a few seconds then runs after me again.  
  
"Rei," she grabs onto me again. "Tell me." I shake her off.  
  
"No," I tell her with an annoyed look on my face and walk off again.  
  
"I said tell me!" She yells at me and grabs onto my hand.  
  
"NO!" I yell at her loudly pulling away from her. I ball my fists and narrow my eyes at her. "Just leave me alone." I walk down the street and turn a corner. She just stands there with a confused look spread across her face.  
  
I walk down the street, my head slumped towards the ground. I kick a clump of snow and lean against a wall.  
  
'If. If it wasn't for Mao. Kai wouldn't have walked off.' I think in my head. 'I've never really liked her anyways. She's actually the whole reason in the first place of me not liking girls.' I take a big sigh and walk across the street into the park. I smile slightly, watching the little kids throw snowballs at each other, make igloos and snow angels as well. I take a seat on a bench and close my eyes to think.  
  
Time Lapse 2200 Normal POV  
  
Kai stares out the window onto the city. He yawns and stands up and looks around the room. Max and Takao are both up. He goes over to them and sits on the couch.  
  
"Hey Kai," Takao chirps. He blinks and looks around. "Um. Where's Rei?" Kai just shrugs his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah. I haven't seen him since he left with Mao earlier," Max says matter-of-factly. Kai cringes slightly. "And I saw her come back into the hotel but Rei wasn't with her."  
  
"I hope he's okay," Takao says with a frown and looks out the window behind him then back to the tv turned on in front of him.  
  
(A/N: I forgot to give you guys the location of this fic. It's Russia. sorry if I confused anyone.)  
  
"Ooagh," Rei rubs his head as he sits up. He looks around the room. It's empty. Except for a small blanket in the corner. There are no windows. The floor is cement, as are the walls and ceiling. Rei shivers slightly and crawls over to the corner of the room and picks up the small blanket and wraps it around himself, barely covering his legs. He shivers still and shuts his eyes. "Where am I?" He says outloud sniffling. "All I remember. Is. When I left the park. I took a shortcut through an alley way. Then nothing." He shivers again and keeps his eyes closed. His head perks up when the sound of the door opens. He opens his eyes to see the person stand there.  
  
"Why hello there, Rei." Rei's eyes go wide.  
  
"Boris," Rei says angrily and spits on the floor. "Where am I," he says in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Why the abbey of course." Boris says with a wide, devilish grin. He turns around and walks out of the empty room, shutting the door behind him and locking it from the ouside, leaving the neko-jin in a state of utter confusion and scared.  
  
"Why?" Rei says to himself. "Why?" Rei repeats over and over again as he shuts his eyes, a tear falling down his face.  
  
Time Lapse 2230  
  
Kai stands up and turns the tv off.  
  
"Hey!" Takao shouts out and jumps up to his feet. "Why did you do that?!"  
  
"It's late, Takao. We should go to bed."  
  
"Not until Rei gets back!" The bluenette shouts at the slate-haired boy.  
  
"Takao," Max says standing up and stands next to him. "I'm sure Rei's okay."  
  
"But," Takao tries to reply but gets cut off.  
  
"That's right. Rei's a big boy. He can handle himself," Kai says then walks off to the bedroom. Takao lets out a big sigh and follows, Max following closely behind.  
  
Kai sits down on the bed on the floor, already in his pajamas. He sighs loudly and scoots under the covers. Takao comes in, Max behind him. They both change out of their clothes and into their pajamas. Takao gets under the covers. Max snuggles under the covers on his spot on the bed next to Takao.  
  
Kai shakes his head with a sigh. He picks up Dranzer, next to him on the floor. He holds her above his head, staring at her. He clutches the blade tightly.  
  
"Do you think Rei is alright, Dranzer?" Kai says aloud. Dranzer glows in response.  
  
[-I don't know for sure, Kai. Its' really late though. Go to sleep.-]  
  
Kai nods slowly and sets Dranzer on the floor next to him and flips onto his side, facing the empty space on the floor bed next to him where the neko-jin slept. He closes his eyes and cluthes onto the covers tightly and falls asleep.  
  
Time Lapse 0500  
  
Rei sits in the corner of the empty room, clutching tightly to the small blanket for warmth. He shivers and sighs loudly. "Why me?" He looks at the cold ground and curls up in a ball with the blanket draped over him. The door to the room opens. Rei lifts his head and looks over to the door. "Who's there?" He asks timidly as he sits up. The figure walks out of the shadow from outside the door.  
  
Yuri (Tala) shakes his head. "Boris sent me to get you." He walks over to Rei and grabs him by his wrist, dragging him out of the room.  
  
"Where are you taking me," Rei says in an annoyed voice.  
  
"I'm not even sure myself. Boris just wanted me to bring you here," Yuri replies, dragging him down the hall. He opens a door and pushes Rei in to the middle. Rei looks around the room curiously, seeing wires everywhere on the walls, a slanted table with straps and wires leading up to it, and test tubes sitting on a table. He looks up and sees a window about 9 feet above him. He looks closely through the window, seeing people up there dressed in white lab coats.  
  
"Wh-whats going on?" Rei asks in a small whimper. He looks over to the door as it slams shut and two men in white lab coats walk in, along with Boris. Rei's eyes slit and he glares at Boris, growling under his breath.  
  
"Aah. Rei. Just who I needed," Boris says with a smirk spreading across his face. Yuri walks over and stands beside Boris. Boris turns his head to the two men in white lab coats beside him. He says something in Russian, that Rei doesn't understand. They nod and walk over to Rei, grabbing him by his arms.  
  
"Hey! Let go!" Rei shouts as he squirms around trying to get free from their grasp. They ignore him and drag him over to the slanted table and sit him on it. They strap down his arms and legs. Rei growls furiously at them.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He screams at them, his eyes still slits.  
  
"Just relax young Rei," Boris says walking up to him, the smirk never disappearing from his face. He turns his head up to the window and raises his hand in the air. He steps away from the slanted table and goes over by the wall. The two men in white lab coats pull out two green things. They go over to him and stick them on his shoulders.  
  
"Wh-what are those?" Rei asks curiously and scared. The two step away and look up at the window. The men up in the room seen through the window nod and turn a knob.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Kai!" Takao whines. "Rei still isn't back!" Kai turns to him and glares.  
  
"I know, Takao. You don't have to tell me over and over!" Kai yells at him annoyed.  
  
"But aren't you the least bit worried about him, Kai?" Takao says still whining.  
  
"Of course I am. I just have no idea where he could be or what happened to him. Now shut up!" Kai shouts at him and stomps out of the room clutching his fists.  
  
"I hope Rei is okay," Max says coming up behind Takao and leaning on his shoulders.  
  
"Me too, Max. Me too."  
  
Downstairs  
  
Kai walks out of the hotel, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Kai! Kai!?" A voice shouts from behind him. He turns to the voice and sees Mao running up to him. He turns around and walks off.  
  
"Kai!!" She whines still running to him. She grabs his scarf and pulls him back.  
  
"What?" He asks in an annoyed, cold tone, glaring at her.  
  
"Was Rei okay when he came back last night? He ran off yesterday when I left with him."  
  
"He never came back," Kai says annoyed with her and walks off. Mao stands there, dumbfounded over what Kai just said.  
  
"He never came back last night?" She says quietly to herself and trudges back into the hotel.  
  
.....-----/-----.....  
  
Zoutou: Okay! I FINALLY got this chapter finished. At first I had NO idea of what to do. But then I thought of angst. And thought of what I could do. Then I got it! So here it is. And I'm so sorry for the cliffie guys. But I HAD to stop it there. Anyways. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP!  
  
Kir: RnR! 


	5. Questions, Answers and Help

Zoutou: Whee!!!

Kir: Sugar...

Zoutou: YEPPURS! Here are the thankies from chapter four reviews!

Champ Bear aka Bonnie Mizuhara: That's right! NO ONE GETS KAI'S REI! Thanks for reviewing.

reikisama: Kai's cute when he's jealous. ----evil smirk at Kai---- I thank joo for the review.

Obscurus Imber: All will be revealed about the D-boys in... DUN DUN DUN. This chapter! ----pinches Yuri's cheek----

Jemintra: Sorries I took so long. You'll find out what the green thingies and the knobber does in this chapter. ----nibbles on cookie----

typhoon14: Sorry I took so long to update! Here is the new chapter.

Shindou-kun and Ryu-sama: Here's the update. I sorry I tooked so long. ----chibi voice----

Reijita: Here is the update!

Neko-Jin-Katerina: Boris just makes a plot thicken. I hate him too. -holds up a "Boris is a big meanie poo-poo head!" sign- Here's the next chap.

Crystal Blaize: I've been practicing now with detail. ----squeal---- Thanks for the review. Your help is always appreciated!

devilburns: Thanks so much! Here is your update.

Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: I hated having to put Boris in it but he just fit so well in the story x.x; Here's the update! Thanks for reviewing.

jak'idiot: M'kay. I sorreh for the cliffie. I'm good? ----sniffle---- Thanks!

Songs make me Cry: Updating!

Lao Rei Fan: It's good!? ----sniffle---- Thanks!

TNTiggris: Sorry it took a while x.x I've been busy. Here's the update though!

Zoutou: YEEEEEEEY x.x; Thank you all for your reviews!! They are all greatly appreciated! Everyone gets a Max plushie and cookies! Yuriy... ----shakes him---- Be a good cousin and do the disclaimer? Pwease? ----puppy face----

Yuriy: Fine. Zoutou there ----points---- does not own Beyblade in anyway, nor she ever will. If she did. Kai and Rei would be together, Takao and Max would be as well, Mao would DESPISE the color pink, and she would be in the show as well.

Zoutou: Thank joo! ----glomps him and gives him a cookie---- **OH!** Boris will now be called Balkov. Bryan is going to be called Boris. Ian will be Ivan. Spencer is Sergei. Takao is Tyson, and Yuriy is Tala.

KEY: -Bit-beast talking-

"Regular speech"

'Talking to bit-beast in thoughts, or just thoughts'

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Abbey: Laboratory with Rei.

(Last chapter: "Wh-what are those?" Rei asks curiously and scared. The two step away and look up at the window. The men up in the room seen through the window nod and turn a knob.)

A jolt of electricity surged through the slanted table, shocking Rei at the same time. A loud scream of pain escaped the young neko-jinn's lips. The electricity stopped as one of the men in white lab coats walked over to him. He looked at Rei's shoulders, seeing a faint green glow shine through his white chinese top. He backed away from the table again and looked up to the room, raising a hand in the air. The knob was turned again and another jolt of electricity raced through Rei's body.

Yuriy stared in horror as they shocked Rei another time after checking the glowing green things (I don't know what to call them,) on his shoulders. The man went up to Rei again, checking his shoulders once more. The green light shown brightly through his shirt. The man untied Rei's wrists and feet from the table, allowing him to stand up. His eyes shot open after a moment. His eyes showed nothing. They were empty. The old Rei was gone.

Park: With Kai

"What's happened to you, Rei?" Kai questioned to no one imparticular as he stared at the blue blade in his hand that was Dranzer.

"Kai!" came a shout from over by the entrance to the gate.

"What do you want, Ivanov?" Kai asked coldly, as he sent a glare in Yuriy's direction.

"This," Yuriy said frowning, waving a black tape in front of Kai's face. Kai blinked slightly, taking the tape from the red-headed Russian's grasp.

"What's 'this'?" Kai questioned, staring at it for a moment.

"Just watch it..."

Hotel Room

"Move over," Kai said, pushing Takao out of the way of the television.

"What the hell!?" Takao shouted, waving his arms frantically up in the air, while Kai inserted the tape into the VCR.

"Just shut up," Kai said coldly and sat down on the couch, waiting for the tape to start. Yuriy took a seat next to him, putting his elbows on his knees and laying his head in his hands, staring at the ground, not being able to bear to see what happened again.

The tv flashed gray and black then showed the laboratory room, with Rei strapped onto the table.

"Rei!" Gasped the blonde-haired american.

In the lower-right corner of the screen stood the two men in white lab coats, Balkov, and Yuriy. The camera changed angles, going over Rei's shoulder, showing Balkov, Yuriy, and the scientist's faces. It was at the first bolt of electricity, shooting though Rei's body. A loud scream of pain came from the tv.

Takao's jaw dropped at what he saw. "What are they doing to Rei!?" Takao yelled loudly at Yuriy stepping in front of him and shaking him by his shoulders vigorously. "SPILL!"

Yuriy stayed silent as he continued to stare at the ground.

The screen went fuzzy for a moment, the cleared up. The angle was still over Rei's shoulder. One of the men in white was over on the other side of Boris. Yuriy's face was wide, horrified at the site before him. With Balkov, a large smirk rising upon his face.

The angle changed again, showing Rei being unstrapped from the table, and standing. It zoomed in slightly to his face, getting a close look of his eyes.

"What did they do to him?" Max questioned, turning to Yuriy, a large frown on his face, his eyes starting to water.

Yuriy looked up from the ground and pointed to the tv. "See the white glow coming from his shirt?" (It's white on the tape because it's in black and white.) Max nodded slowly. "The things they stuck on his shoulder's, and the electricity shoc-"

"They brainwashed him," Kai said, coming out of his silence. Yuriy nodded and looked to the ground.

"What!" was heard, coming from the bluenette. "How could they do this!? We've got to help him! We have to!"

"Shut up," Kai scowled at the japanese boy. Immediately, the bluenette quieted down. Kai sighed loudly, then turned to Yuriy. "I just have one question. How did you get the tape?"

"I snuck into the control room after everyone left the room. It wasn't easy though. I had to take down the gaurds. So I got Boris to help me." Kai nodded, then stood up, walking over to the tv and turning it off.

"What do we do now?" questioned the bluenette.

"We get Rei back."

"But how, Kai?" the blonde popped in.

"Yuriy. Mind giving us a hand?"

Yuriy looked away from the blank tv and up to Kai. He smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah. I'll help. It's part my fault anyway. I didn't have any idea what they were going to do though..." he stood and and walked over by Kai. "So I need to repay you and help get Rei back."

Back to Rei....

"Rei."

Balkov walked up to the raven-haired blader, holding a black box in his hands. He handed Rei the black box.

"Open it," Balkov ordered. Rei did exactly what he was told, and opened up the box. He picked up the contents of the box and held it in front his face.

"This is your new blade. G-Driger." Rei inspected the blade further. The blade was all black, except for the bit-chip, ring, and other intricate markings that covered it. On the tips of the blades were small metal chips, painted green. All over the top of the blade, were green stripes, zig-zagging across it. The bit-chip held a black Driger, with glowing green stripes in place of the regular Driger's yellow ones. The normally yellow armor plate, was now white. He stuck the blade into his pocket, which also happened to hold Driger in it.

-I have to be with him!?- scowled an annoyed Driger.

-You're loud- came a deeper voice that was G-Driger.

"Come. You will start your training today."

Rei nodded. "Yes, Master Balkov," came an empty voice from the brainwashed neko-jinn. Balkov turned, walking out of the room, with Rei following behind silently, with an expressionless face.

And back to Kai and the others.....

"So? What do we do?" questioned none other than the annoying pig that was Kinomiya Takao.

"Security has increased at the abbey ever since Kai escaped," Yuriy stated matter-of-factly.

"How did you get out then?" inquired the blonde.

"That time I had to help from Sergei and Ivan as well. It took a little while, but the gaurds outside finally passed out. Then we had to hack the security system."

"Can you get a hold of any of them from here?" Kai asked, his eyes closed and arms folded across his chest, sitting in an arm chair over by the fireplace.

"Of course," Yuriy replied smirking, reaching into a coat pocket and pulling out a cellphone. "We always make sure we have some way of contacting each other, just in case."

"Call them," Kai demanded.

"Alright, alright. Settle down," Yuriy sweatdropped, dialing the phone. "Boris? Grab Ivan and Sergei and get out of there. We need your help."

"We?"

"Kai, Takao, Max, and me," Yuriy explained. "Meet at the hotel 12 blocks away. You know the one. 7th floor, third door to the right." Yuriy nodded, then turned the phone off. "They'll be here soon," Yuriy smirked.

"Good," Kai smiled slightly, sighing with relief.

----------------------------

Zoutou: Bum bum bum. What's going to happen to Rei? How will the Blitzkreig Boys be able to help? Will Rei be able to get back to his old self!?

Kir: That may take more than one more chapter.

Zoutou: Duh. There's PLENTY more to come. Stay tune and sorry for the LATE LATE LATE update. Just click that perteh little poiple button in the lower left corner and leave suggestions, comments, and questions!


End file.
